


i dream of losing you

by ro_blaze



Series: tumblr prompts [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cuddling in Bed, F/F, Nightmares, Sad, cana is her own warning, juvia's mind is really messed up tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 17:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13979640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: after the events of the war, juvia is haunted by terrible nightmares





	i dream of losing you

**Author's Note:**

> an old tumblr prompt

Nightmares had always been a bad time for Juvia.

For one, she had poor hold of her own feelings. She was also an awful liar which usually led to her worrying other people over stupid things. For last she had poor coping mechanisms. 

Simply put, she was a disaster.

That's why, when she woke up panting and shaking on Cana's bed with the brunette herself sleeping quietly on her side, she felt worry hit her like a truck. She had to leave, she had to leave before she noticed anything, and quickly-

"Juvi...?"

Juvia jumped up when she felt moving beside her, watching as Cana's head of wild chocolate curls appeared from somewhere of the mess of blankets and covers.

"Why are you awake, ho-" The heavy sleepiness disappeared from the other woman's voice in seconds. "Juvi, why are you crying?"

The water mage lifted one hand to her cheeks, realizing she was crying. Rain started to hit the window outside. She was going to cause a storm, again, just because of her stupid nightmare...

"Come here..." Warm arms wrapped around her shaking form as Cana pulled her into her embrace, allowing her to hide her face into the crook of her neck and breathe in her sweet, chocolate scent. "I'm here, honey, I'm here..."

At some point she calmed down enough to be able to speak. The rain outside hadn't stopped, but it wasn't dangerous. Yet.

"Did you have a nightmare?" Cana asked softly, her chin popped atop of Juvia's head. "You can tell me."

What was the point of lying? The blue-haired woman nodded slightly, face still buried into her lover's soft curls. She didn 't dare pull away, scared what she could see in her eyes.

"Do you mind telling me what was it about?" The brunette never stopped running her hands up and down her partner's back, helping Juvia relax. "You don't have to. But I think it might help."

Juvia hesitated for a bit. What if Cana was ashamed by what she said? What if she thought her to be weak and useless? She decided to be brave and tell anyway.

"My nightmares are usually about losing you" she whispered quietly, sniffing. "After everything that happened... I'm scared. I don't want to lose you. You matter so much to me..."

"Juvia, look up at me."

The water mage complied, lifting her head and looking into her love's face. Cana was smiling gently, her dark brown eyes filled with love and tenderness.

"I love you, Juvia" she said softly, her hands gently cupping the blue-haired woman's face. "I don't want to lose you, either, and I understand how scared you are. I'm scared, too. But I'm here. I forever will. Got it, girl?"

Juvia nodded, tears gathering in her eyes. She threw her arms around her love and kissed her, feeling Cana's lips curl in a smile against her own and hearing her soft laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> you can always request here or on www.goldxnfairy.tumblr.com


End file.
